Life is Strange Pt2: Gone Home
by queenzelda01
Summary: Gone Home's story get's the characters from Life is Strange in their place. Characters replaced to represent who I saw them as when playing the game. The plot changes a bit, but it reads about the same as the way the game plays; except it's Chloe(Lonnie)'s house Katie is exploring & not Max(Sam)'s, since in LiS Chloe's parents are shown more instead of Max's.


Kaite comes over to visit with Max at Chloe's house from being in the hospital (in my version of the game), since Max(Sam) saved her. As Katie explored the house; she puts together what happened; & why there's no one on the house. The tornado hit the town about a month ago but for some reason Chloe's home seemed to be none the worse for ware. As Katie continues to explore the house she finds out that Joyce & Frank left the house to go on a couples retreat for about a week & won't be back for sometime as Katie explores the home. Katie then discover's that Frank has been having some difficulty trying to get a new job since he was fired from his security position at the high school. After he shoot Mr. Jefferson, he was fired from his position pending a trial. He was later found innocent by the jury since Mr. Jefferson did have a gun on Frank at the time; more so since he was in the middle of rescuing Max who'd been kidnapped by her teacher; who at the time had been torturing & drugging her, prior to his arrival. As Katie explores the house, she finds clippings from news articles & as she read's the attorney's notes she finds out what basically happens to Frank after the trial.

While Joyce on the other hand; seems to have been busy flirting with a new cook who she hired on at her restaurant; who came into town trying to start a new life for himself. A fellow named Rick who seemed to questionably have a girlfriend out of town. It's due to Katie finding so many letters to Joyce's old friend Carol(yes this is her name in game); that she finds out about any of this at all. Searching high & low for any sign of Max(Sam) or Chloe(Lonnie); Katie discovers that basically Joyce flirted with the guy for a while.. They went out once to see a concert together & then the week before she & Frank left to go on vacation she was invited to his wedding to his out of town girlfriend & couldn't make it since she'd be leaving town herself that same week.

Exploring the house, she comes to find out that Max(Sam) & Chloe(Lonnie) had been exploring it to find some hidden spots that no one else seemed to come upon otherwise. Entering a hidden compartment area she then finds her way back eventually upstairs to Chloe's parent's room; from inside it's closet. While exploring further Katie comes across the combo to Chloe's locker in her room. Opening up the locker after having further opening up all of the hidden compartments found throughout the house, Katie gets the key to the basement. It's during this exploration that she start's to see Max(Sam) & Chloe(Lonnie)'s friendships are blossoming into something more then friendship. As Katie read their notes to each other written out in black & red ink; she then come's to realize they weren't merely just best friends: they were in love.

Eventually after Katie explores the basement after opening it up with the key she found; she makes her way into the back of the basement to discover that the two were creating a memory album with many different pics of them & their friends. Though as Katie flipped through it; she saw herself & a lot of Max's other friends in it along with memories of being together with Chloe; when they were friends before she moved & then was able to move back a year before the tornado hit. Katie saw all of the love Max put into it & was moved to tears. Deciding to explore some more, determined now more then ever to find her friend & her love she kept looking through the house. Finding more notes between the girls, their love growing & blossoming. Until she found her way to the indoor garden; she finds the key to the attic & eventually she finds her way there to discover Max & Chloe's journal.. Once she read's the journal she discovers that after the tornado hit, they couldn't take being in town any longer & basically arranged to meet together & were to leave right after they met heading to wherever the road took them. As Katie sat at the chair next to the table where she found the journal, she realized that Max & Chloe were finally happy; & at last together now. Sighing Katie says to close the journal before she leaves; "I'm happy for you Max."

~End (queenzelda01 11/14/2016)


End file.
